


Picking up the Pieces

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: A rewrite of the 5x14 scene with Barry and Nora. The writer's had the opportunity to have Barry pull Nora out the speedforce but I guess they didn't want to be great. I'm just joking guys lol





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this late at night with a headache so didn't grammar check, spell check or anything check lol sorry for all mistakes in advance. Yes, I do indeed know they exist. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Came here to say that it seems no one can do anything for fun anymore and YES this is exactly what Jay said to Barry it's also EXACTLY what Barry said to Nora in the recent ep WHICH THE ACTUAL SHOW WRITERS REUSED FOR THE ACTUAL SHOW???. All I did was add a new location FOR FUN. Y'all bout toxic as hell sorry to those who continue to read my more serious fics but think I'm done here for a community made for fans about a FICTIONAL show y'all take things too seriously and if u must know yes I am a real writer like a real writer lmao , and yes this isn't my best but it's also not my worst and yes I can most definitely write better the point is not everything has to be perfect. If y'all could just chill on stuff like this that'd be great k thanks.

" This is my fault I have to fix this, I have to save them" these are the thoughts coursing through Nora West-Allen's mind as she runs toward the past for at least the fiftieth time today.

"Alright, that's enough!" Nora's head whips around at the distorted sound of a male voice. Then suddenly everything is blue and she's on the ground next to what seems to be a dumpster (she sniffs). Yup, definitely a dumpster. Before she can protest, she gazes up to find The Flash staring down at her.

"Dad?" she says puzzled. She gulps as she's met with a curt pronunciation of her name and the faint smell of pine as clothes are thrown into her lap.

"Here, put this on.. we need to talk"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Where are we?" Nora inquires as they make their way up a grassy hill toward a small building.

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island," Barry says smiling back at her.

"Yea I know that but like what year?" she whispers making a point to use her hand to cover her speech.

"1990" he laughs

"You pulled me out of the speed force to buy me ice cream?" an annoyed Nora asks as she takes a seat on a nearby stool.

"No, because you were about to reset timeline again for the fifty-first time today," Barry says picking up a menu.

"Fiftieth" corrects Nora as he slides the menu over, giving her a no-nonsense look. She swallows hard.

"How'd you know that?" she asks confused

"You're my daughter, I trust you really I do, but I couldn't take any chances," Barry says matter of factly. "I understand how it feels to watch the people you love die, but the thing is Nora there are consequences to time travel."

" Oh I know," she says taking a slurp of her shake

"No you don't.. not like I do" laughs Barry as he gulps down the last of his ice cream. Nora shakes her head in confusion. "Let me show you something, imagine this glass is the space-time continuum. Whenever you go back in time it breaks" Barry retorts as he phases through the glass for dramatic effect. Now you can try and reset the timeline, try and fix it but, no matter how hard you try it's never gonna be exactly how it was. Sometimes things work out, but that isn't always the case and it's impossible to know how any changes you make will unfold, the ripples you can cause, whose lives you'll affect. No one can do that... no one should do that, he smiles thinly. We're not God's Nora we're people who for whatever reason have been given extraordinary abilities. Take a breath and slow down, think before you go charging into the past. I know it's hard but you can't save everyone" he finishes.

" I can try," Nora says hopefully.

"Yes, but you gotta think about the kind of hero you want to be... who is XS? You don't have to answer that yet, right now I just want you to sit here for a moment take a deep breath and wait. Nora closes her eyes and does as she's told. "You figure it out?" 

"I don't have to... I already know who I am and who I want to be. Thanks, dad you know you're pretty wise for a young-old guy." laughs Nora

" Ahh is that so? well, I can't take all the credit, just know that someone much much older than me likes a good corn beef hash. Ready to go?"

"Race ya" Nora laughs.

And just that they're off. In the distance, a waitress screams as she finds a generous tip within the midst of broken glass.


End file.
